folditfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Itskimo
Welcome Hi, welcome to FoldIt Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Exploration Map page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Kimo, The naswer to the FAQ question are links because some question are complex and we want the new one to read all the page linked. So I find your short answers not useful. So I erased som of them. Marie. kimo, There is already pages *on structure of the protein and a category *on recipes *on disulfide bond You last page contains - too much information - information that are well descibe in other pages - information with no evident link The result is a page too long, with no place in the structure of the wiki. if you think an information is missing in the wiki, try to find where it have to be. marie Hi Marie thanks marie for your thoughts but the new page is not finished yet , i am still working on it thanks for the imput. I have read all the other pages on the wiki about protein structure and a lot it is too, but it does not cover all the same material and how can you talk about complex patterns of structure of the protein on many different pages? also i found some of the information to be incorrect about alot of the structure on other wiki pages. So let me get this finished and we shell see how it goes OK? Realy too much information? Perhapes you could help me with the catigories, did i get them wrong? Thanks Kimo Kimo, There is a page named structure You cannot add a new page on the same subject and name it protein structure, nobody will understand. The actual page is more succint and if it is not perfect, ou have to suggest modification not rewrite all of the wiki. : You have to select the informations you need and add them to page : structure : AA : helix : disulfide bridge Recipe part have to be in the page recipe or on your strategy not in a page named protein structure Your page contains too many informations to be categorize as protein structure. Marie Hi Marie ok . i thought a page could be in more then one category, but i gess not? yes other pages do exsist on some of the subjects and they are welcome to make links and post apropriet sections to other peoples pages if you or they want to. i diislike editing other peoples pages because they tend to get mad at me dispite what the wiki says it can not be edited by everyone, so i try to not do that so much any more by writting my own papers as accuretly as i can with a lot of research. i am sure there are mistalkes that i make and if you would like to help that would be fine, the more correct information we can get to the players the better. i do know that section calls can be made to each section of a page on the wiki so please go ahead and link in all the info you can thanks. Sincerly Kimo PS The recipies are there to make an example of the way scripts work on the PS, SS, TS, & QS of the protein and otherwise have very little to do with running recipies per say. :) Thanks for your help, Kimo Kimo, In a wiki, you have to write on the subject you know, you have to add new information, and you cannot add duplicate page on the same subject than an actual page, this is disturbing. Each page have to be on one subject. So I will not erase your page but it will not be categorized in any other category than itskimo strategy and it will not be add to the first page. Hi Marie Ok thanks for the tips so if i get you right, you are saying that i need to split this paper into many different small parts and then merge all the parts with what has already been written on many different subjects by many different people? hummm What then happens to the overall idea of bringing one subject all together in one place? There are many pages on the wiki that deal with the same subjects, from different points of view, by many different people. I should know i just wrote a main index page of the whole wiki and while i was at it i read a lot of those pages. If you think it is correct to catergorise "Structures of the Protein" only under my strategy, then where is the science of foldit ever going to be discribed ? Categories are generaly used just for that reason to bring people to pages that have more then one subject, some pages could have many categories. that is normally the way they work. Even some of the pages on this wiki have more then just one category already. As for the main page there are lots and lots of pages that well never be listed on the locked home page of the wiki, which is a pity but thats the way the table of contents was written. That is why i have, with other players help, created the "main index" page which does try to list all the pages on the wiki, for everyone to find what they want, when they want it, easily without haveing to search for it. So yes i suppose that parts of my page on "structure of the protein" could be fractured, and taken out of context and redistrubuted as short pages, but then the over all message and science of why proteins fold and form biological structures, will be lost. Thanks, Kimo